All the Sweet Things
by SMK KMS
Summary: A glimpse into Joe's thoughts and feelings about Amanda (and Lee). Set from The Wrong Way Home to Stemwinder.


Disclaimers: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I make no money from these characters; I simply like to share their world for a short time.

A/N This story is very, very loosely based on an old song—DIARY by Bread—for anyone out there old enough to remember! I've always thought the melody is one of the most beautiful I've ever heard. The words are beautiful, too, until the last verse, when the song becomes incredibly melancholy. The song is on my 'favorites' playlist, and every time I hear it I think of Joe King. I hope you enjoy! (Look up the lyrics if you get a chance. Or better yet, listen to the song!) A special thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson—as well as the rest of the cast—for portraying these characters so wonderfully.

Joseph King sat back in the driver's seat of his car with a huge sigh. It sure was good to be home, even if the circumstances that brought him back to the U.S. weren't the best. He had taken their boys to the ball game earlier in the day; they sure had grown since he'd seen them last. And while he admitted that Amanda had changed, he acknowledged to himself and her that the changes were for the good. They had just shared some pizza and beer at Dooley's, along with a few turns on the dance floor. It had felt so good to hold her in his arms. During one of the last dances, she had just stopped for a moment, a look of pure joy taking over her face. She had seemed a little distant at that moment, but then they had both been lost in their own thoughts. She had also said something earlier about moving forward to a great future. Could she be thinking what he was thinking? Maybe there was hope yet for the two of them. Wouldn't the boys be thrilled? After the scare in Estocia, he really wanted to move back to DC permanently. He'd had his fill of living overseas.

As he started the car, he felt a smile beginning to form on his lips. Maybe . . . just maybe . . .

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

With the boys off for the holidays, Joe was able to spend quite a bit of time with them. Of course whenever he picked them up or dropped them off, he made a point of spending some time with Amanda, too. He knew she worried, so he made sure to fill her in on where they were going and what they would be doing prior to their outings. When they returned home, it was only right that he give her a summary of their activities, including the boys' behavior. Amanda was always suggesting that these updates be over cups of coffee or hot chocolate; he was sure that this was her way of prolonging his visits. He was even invited to Christmas dinner!

Dotty had cornered him on one of his visits. She left him know that she thought Amanda had a new bounce in her step. And there always seemed to be a smile on her face and a certain sparkle in her eyes. Could she be falling for me again, he wondered?

He decided to take a brave step and invite her out on New Year's Eve—what did he have to lose? But she had to turn him down. It seemed that she was working that night. When he questioned what kind of company would have her working on one of the most important nights of the year, she simply smiled.

"Well . . . our latest documentary is premiering that night. It's quite an important event, you know!"

"It's really a security assignment at the Russian Embassy," she quickly whispered in his ear. She never knew just when her mother might be listening.

"Not that I wouldn't love to go out with you, but unfortunately work has to come first. I've already told IFF that I would attend, as mother is going to some big affair at the airport with Captain Kurt and the boys will be at a sleepover with their friends. But thank you so much for thinking of me," Amanda responded with a far away dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's okay," he had replied. "Maybe we can go out another time when you're less busy?"

"That would be wonderful, Sweetheart," she told him with a smile.

Yes . . . things were definitely looking up!

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As Valentine's Day approached, Joe decided to take a huge risk. After making reservations for two at a very exclusive and expensive restaurant in downtown DC, he waited for exactly the right moment to ask her out. She was hesitant at first; she tried to tell him that she didn't think it was a good idea for them to be spending such a romantic holiday together. After all, the boys might get the wrong impression. As he quickly explained, the boys didn't even have to know they were going out. There was a big basketball game at school that night, and they boys would be attending with some of their friends. Amanda and Joe could leave after the boys did, have a great dinner, and return before the boys got home.

She finally acquiesced to the date, but only after several long minutes of debate. Could she be trying to deny the feelings for him that he was sure were beginning to blossom? Even Dotty had remarked to him, yet again, that she seemed to be preoccupied lately. She was walking around with a constant smile on her face—many times looking like the proverbial cat that ate the canary! The smile always seemed to be especially big after she had been out in the back yard chasing the Ferguson's dog—which seemed to be an almost nightly occurrence. The Ferguson's really needed to get their fence fixed!

Joe was sure he was slowly winning her over. All he had to do was be patient. After all, they shared quite a history together as well as two wonderful boys. Why wouldn't she want to get back together?

Valentine's morning, however, Joe received a rather strange phone call from Amanda. She was so upset that he could barely make out what she was saying. Apparently she had had some kind of traumatic experience at work earlier in the week that left her pretty shaken. From what he could make out of her ramblings, she had almost been killed when she had discovered that some of The Agency's top people were taking the law into their own hands. He also got the impression that several of her colleagues were responsible for her rescue; she kept praising their quick thinking and daring in helping her escape. While he knew what IFF did, he had always thought that Amanda merely worked as a clerical aide. He quickly decided that when she became his wife again, as she surely would, the first thing he would insist she do is quit that job. He only wanted the sweet side of life for his Amanda.

But wait . . . what was she saying? She was still too traumatized to make their date this evening! Well . . . he guessed he understood. And he would see her tomorrow when he picked up the boys for his weekend with them. Maybe by then she would be a little calmer, and they could talk. This craziness with The Agency simply had to stop.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

It was the beginning of May, and he still hadn't been able to really talk to Amanda about her job at The Agency. He still saw her quite often, but it was always when the boys were around. Was she avoiding him? She still called him "Sweetheart," but he wasn't so sure that the term of endearment wasn't just out of habit.

Come to think of it, the past few times he had picked up the boys it had been Dotty that had greeted him. Apparently Amanda was in California on assignment for IFF; they were working on a joint documentary with both a Chinese and a Russian film company. At least that's the story Dotty had been told. He wondered if Lee Stetson was with her. Now why had that name suddenly popped into his head? Until recently, he had thought he was the only man in her life. He had seriously thought that they had a real shot at getting back together. But somewhere in the back of his mind now was the image of a tall, sandy-haired spy who just might be threatening his dreams.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Mom's going to be in a play! Well, she might be in a play; she's just an under . . . under . . . undersomething. But she's been rehearsing and making us help. It's cool and all, but the play is really strange." Phillip couldn't wait to tell him all about it when he picked up the boys for the weekend.

"Yeah, Mom says the author/director is some dude she studied in college . . . Marionette or something like that," added Jaime. "It's opening next weekend, and Grandma said we all have to go to see it. Maybe I'll take a book along in case it gets too boring!"

As the boys continued their dialogue, which quickly turned to school activities and the latest girl Phillip was interested in, he couldn't help but question why Amanda hadn't said anything to him about this play when they had talked just a few minutes ago. Was this another one of her assignments for The Agency? Would she again be in danger? This really was beginning to get out of hand. Perhaps he would just have to purchase a ticket to this play the boys were talking about. He could sit in the back; Amanda, Dotty, and the boys would never know he was there.

Amanda was definitely not the woman he had married all those years ago. And he was beginning to have the feeling that his future with her wasn't looking so bright after all.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As he watched the play from the back of the theater the next week, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Amanda's role as understudy apparently wasn't needed. But wait . . . wasn't that Amanda on stage now. Just what the hell was going on? He knew the play was absurdist, but this was strange even for that genre. And that was definitely Lee Stetson holding his Amanda's hand there on stage during the curtain call. His heart sank at the sight. He knew, deep down, that he wasn't the reason for Amanda's constant smiles and the bounce in her step. The cause was someone named Lee.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

When he brought the boys home the next weekend, Dotty offered him a cup of coffee and a homemade muffin. After all, the West women were nothing if not gracious hostesses.

Amanda was working in the editing room again, according to Dotty. He could only guess what was actually transpiring . . . no doubt with Lee Stetson.

"I just can't imagine what inspired my daughter to become so engrossed in the film industry," exclaimed Dotty with a wave of her hand. "She spends more time at IFF than at home lately. And when I ask her about it, she just smiles, pats my hand, and tells me that it's simply 'fascinating work.' You know, for a while there I thought maybe the two of you would get back together. But I have a sneaking suspicion that there's someone at work that has caught her eye. I'd think it was her boss, Mr. Steadman . . . or Stetsman . . . or something like that, but I just can't believe she would get involved in an office romance—and with the boss of all people! Do you have any idea what's going on, Joe?"

"I don't know, Dotty. But she's definitely a changed woman. I can't say that I know the exact reason, but I do know that the changes are for the good. While I had hoped we could get back together, I can see that I'm not what Amanda needs. Whatever or whoever at IFF has caused her to be so happy, I'm learning to be glad for her. She deserves whatever happiness she can find." It wasn't in his place to tell her that he suspected she had found that happiness in Stetson's arms; that was something Amanda herself would have to divulge.

Dotty put her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He knew both he and Amanda had her unwavering support.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

It was summer, and he had finally decided to enter the dating scene. After all, Amanda was beyond his reach now. And he truly did wish her every sweet thing she could find. One of the paralegals in EAO's headquarters had caught his eye, and he had asked her out. This was their first date—dinner at Emilio's.

When they had finished ordering, there was a small lull in the conversation. His ears picked up on something else in the restaurant, though. It was an extremely distinct sound—the sound of his ex-wife's voice. As he wondered what she was doing at Emilio's, he heard a deep baritone voice responding to hers. While he couldn't make out the words, it was clear that they were totally engrossed in conversation with each other. His curiosity got the better of him, and he quickly excused himself from the table to visit the restroom.

On his way, he quickly glanced around the room. There, in one of the more secluded back booths, were Amanda and Stetson. They were obviously on a date. He tried to avert his eyes, but he wasn't quite fast enough. He had caught them engaged in a passionate kiss. While he knew she really wasn't 'his' Amanda anymore, it was still a shock. It was one thing to be suspicious of their relationship; it was quite another to have it confirmed.

After visiting the restroom, he quickly made his way back to his date. He just hoped he could make it through the evening without blowing his chances with Carrie. She really did seem sweet, and he certainly needed to give her a much deserved chance.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

It was the middle of September already! He had been back from Estocia for almost a year; it just didn't seem possible. The boys were back in school, and he and Carrie had been seeing quite a bit of each other. Time was flying by.

Startled out of his musings by his secretary, she announced that he had an urgent phone call from Dotty. If it was something with the boys, Amanda would be the one calling, he reasoned. That left only one possible source of trouble—Amanda herself!

"Dotty, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" he quickly asked.

"Oh Joe . . . I just don't know what to do or who to turn to. Amanda is in some kind of trouble with the government. A Mr. Melrose has been here questioning me about her whereabouts, and he keeps referring to her boss, Mr. Stetson. Apparently both of them are missing. He even implied that they may be running from the authorities and in some kind of trouble. I don't know anything, but Mr. Melrose seems to think that I do," she cried.

"Hold on. I'll be right there!" He quickly hung up the phone and dashed to his car.

As he drove, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened at The Agency. Hopefully he would have a chance to talk to Billy Melrose and get to the bottom of this craziness.

Luckily, Melrose was there when he arrived. After hugging Dotty and trying to reassure her that everything would be alright, he pulled Melrose aside. And it was as he anticipated. Both Amanda and Lee were running from charges of treason. He was determined to do whatever he could to help them—as well as see Dotty and his sons through this crisis. Amanda had been the 'rock' of this family for too long. It was time he stepped up to the plate!

He knew it had to be pretty bad for the two of them to run like this. He also knew that their relationship had to be very strong for Amanda to run away WITH Stetson. Amanda's strong sense of morality wouldn't allow it otherwise, no matter how serious the charges. IF they got . . . no . . . WHEN they got themselves out of this mess, he was going to let her know that her relationship with Lee was alright with him. He had gotten over most of his jealousy. Not that he wouldn't always wonder what might have been, but she had apparently found the love she had been looking for with Lee Stetson. He wished them both all the happiness they could find.


End file.
